


She's Not There

by TheDarkWolf22



Series: Aftermath of War [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkWolf22/pseuds/TheDarkWolf22
Summary: Jon and Arya reunion(Part of my Aftermath of War series)(Also I changed my User Name from winter_is_coming_8





	She's Not There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I decided to when I was writing other stories I did want to do a reunion of Jon and Arya. This is not a ship story, they only love each other as siblings. 
> 
> Two shot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

When Jon had woken up, gasping for air after being left in the blood covered snow dead, he had was in a cold, dark room, with only Ghost with him. He had wondered why, why had his brothers done this. All Jon had ever done was what he thought was right, and he was murdered for it, worse than murdered, betrayed. But after the first shock of what had happened, even the thought of the impossible happening being brought back from the dead, he had read Rob’s latest letter and he had one thought. 

Arya was alive.   
Arya was alive.  
Arya was alive. 

And now he was grateful for having a second chance because his little sister had come home and he had almost lost the chance of seeing her again. Luckily, he had no reason to stay at the wall, no oath that prevented him from leaving. He could go home, his real home, not the one he had called home for a few years. Winterfell and he could see Arya. He would also get to see Robb, and everyone else. Jon wanted to go home to his real family. The one that would never betray him. The morning after he started his journey down from the Wall to Winterfell.

Every day his need to see his sister grew. She was alive and somehow made it home, after all these years. What had happened to her, what made her say nothing of what she went through, what could have happened that was so bad. What? Then Jon started thinking of how maybe if he hadn’t gone to the wall, he could have somehow helped Robb win the war sooner, and Arya would have been able to home. But he needed to stop himself thinking these thoughts, they would never help him, only make him feel worse.

Arya had been the one person who would love him, openly, and never cared what the consequence was. Robb had loved him, like a brother but had never stood up for him, but Arya, Arya would have taken on the world for him, as he would for her. She never cared that he was a bastard, no she only looked at the fact that he had Stark blood and so did she. 

Jon knew Arya had it bad growing up as well, she was always put in Sansa’s shadow, called ugly, but never in Jon’s eyes did he see her as ugly, she was beautiful in his eyes, he was the only other sibling that had the Stark look and sometimes Jon thought she loved him the most because of that. 

He sighed in relief when Winterfell was in sight. Tormund and Sir Davos had come down from the Wall with him. He didn’t want to be alone for the weeks it took for them to take journey down, too much time for him to think bad thoughts. He had hugged his brother, his true brother and told him what his fake ones did to him. Robb had hugged him and led him side and Jon showed him the scars. 

Robb was angry, and wanted to go and kill them, but Jon quickly explained that they were already dead. Then just as quickly he asked about Arya. Robb looked down  
‘She’s not here, she left a few weeks ago, just before I received your last letter, or she would have stayed.’ Jon felt his heart sink to the ground, Arya was gone, she wasn’t here. The only thing getting him out of bed in the morning, is gone.   
‘What, what, is she coming back?’ Jon stumbled over his words, he hated how weak he sounded.   
‘I’m not sure, but she is coming back. She told me, about what happened to her. I can’t tell you anything, because that is up to her, but what I can say is that she misses you, and that you helped her, even if you didn’t know it.’ He smiled a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. How could he, he didn’t know when Arya was coming home or if she will make it home again.   
Robb knew exactly what was going on in Jon’s head.   
‘Jon, I know two things, one she will be coming home, and what she is doing will but her mind at ease and maybe she can start to heal and move on.’

Jon waited, he reunited with Sansa, Bran and Rickon, even Lady Stark was happy to see him, pulled him in a tight embrace. Robb was right they had all changed, especially Bran. He didn’t show much emotion, and Robb was right, when Bran was looking at you, it felt like he was looking through you, it scared Jon, it reminded him of how the Night King had looked at him at Hardhome.

Weeks went by and there still was no sign of Arya, Jon was getting more and more worried every day. Robb has said she would be home, that she would make it home, but with each passing day he became harder and harder to think she was going to make it home. Jon kept on thinking, had he started home before they had killed him, he might have seen Arya.

Jon was watching from above, Robb training Rickon, he liked to sit out and just watch, he didn’t feel like he would be able to teach much to Rickon about patience, not since his death. He never talked about it to anyone other than Robb but he had changed since coming back. Something felt missing and he would never be able to get it back. Robb had seen enough through their siblings that it didn’t scare Robb, he only wanted to help Jon. Jon had never been happier to be Robb’s sibling. Jon laughed when Rickon had his legs kicked out from underneath him, and Robb was telling him to not go where his enemy leads him and to not be so predictable, that angered Rickon, who got up and was ready to go again. That was the point of their sparring, to help Rickon’s anger. 

‘Rickon needs to stop going where his enemy leads him. Then he would hold his own a lot better.’ A quite but familiar voice spoke to Jon’s left. He knew that voice, it was grown up but it was the same as years ago. He felt like his heart stop again, he turned he’s head scared it was in his head and she wasn’t really here.   
‘Arya’

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, always opened for ways to get better.


End file.
